A Little To Long
by sexyCatDemon
Summary: Hanatarou is called bach to the seireitei because they needed more healers.He was staying only one day but the trip was prolonged.Warning : ganju/hana ,saijin/hana ,ToshiroHanaRenji,rape ,yaoi ,angst SMUTTY! Sorry
1. Unexpected

I NO OWN BLEACH!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1: A Night To Long

"NO! Don't it hurts! I big you please stop! AHGH" cried Hanatarou already feeling the blood stream down the back of his thighs ,even soak into the fabric of his attacker's uniform, as he was quickly brutally taken from behind. The man chuckled smirking as he leaned down over Hana his arm resting by the boys head while he continued using the other to keep Hana's hands pinned behind his back "Oh come now little healer just a little longer besides you know you like it "the man said plunging deeper into Hana forcing a pained gasp from his victim. By the door way stood the man who had already had his turn with Hana and was keeping flinched and cried with every thrust till the man finally finished leaving him naked beaten and bleeding.

Hana could feel the moisture in his eyes condense and start to roll down his cheeks as he quickly got dressed stumbling out of the small alley and into a main corridor. He had to use the wall for support ,the combination of the soreness of his muscles from trying to fight and the wounds they had left from breaking into his entrance and slamming into his walls was almost would have healed himself but he was so weak and sore it took all he had to answer a emergency call for his squad to heal all of squad 7's after there fight with a large group of minos grande.

When he arrived on the scene he automatically went to work on a man who had some serious gashes in his chest,it hurt Hana to squat after what had only happened moments ago and he could already feel the blood and semen start racing down his leg to staining his haori. He mearly sniffled at the stinging pain before maintaining his facade of grogginess like he had been woken up ,which wasn't hard since he really was groggy,which worked perfectly since it was around midnight. He was fine until he had to start walking to the next man in need of healing.

~~~Captain Saijin Komamura POV~~~

I was fine but the scene of my men being tended to and some even passing before Squad 4's members even got a chance to tend to them was just….Horrid…I turned my snout and growled in anger at the sight before I caught a horrid scent in my nose..I turned my head up in the air and caught the scent again ,curious of its origins I followed it before grunting as a cute fragile boy ran into eyes widened as I sniffed him..That horrid scent of fresh blood and semen came from this boy? I shoke my head of the thought as the boy bowed cringing as he straightened himself up and went to tending to my men again. I was became angry as the thought kept finding its way into my lieutenant had noticed my distress and was about to ask me when I cut him off "Who's that boy there" I questioned while pointing at the boy who plagued my thoughts.

Tetsuzaemon just looked at the boy then back at me"That's Hanatarou..Hana for short..Why dos he catch your fancy Captain" he said with a arrogent smirk. I glared at him slightly grinding my teeth "No…He smells of rape"I answered before watching the boy stumble ,with a pained expression, to another of my wounded squad members. Tetsuzaemon was slightly stunned by my comment before he shrugged it off "Why would you care Captain" he asked as we watched Hana heal what he could of one of the few women of my squad before cleaning and bandaging the rest of her wounds. I cringed as the scent hit my nostrils again "It worries me…The scent of blood grows stronger each time I smell him" my lieutenant gulped and nodded before walking off. I debated with myself whether to end my worries and talk to the boy or ignore them and find something else to do.

I sighed ,the boy was starting to look really bad and curiosity got the better of me. He had just been released from his duty and was walking to the dorms when I caught him falling to his knees. I quickly ran to him and picked him up. I cringed as a felt a large damp spot on the back of his uniform before noticing that he was passed out and struggling against my touch.I sighed before turning and making the small trip back to the dorms housing me and my squad. Some of the men that had been lucky or ended up not having to fight watched in disbelief as I carried Hana to my room closing the door behind us.

I layed the boy down on my bed before stripping him and growling at the sight. His pale skin was blemished with bruises and his whole waist was black and blue.I quickly regained my composer and walked out of my room toward the bathing areas for some towels and a bucket of didn't take long for me to get pissed off and order one of my men to do it for me after searching all the closets for a bucket. My head ached from the confusion of trying to figure out why I was taking care of this boy. I had seen him before ,being bullied, only to see him the next day healing his opposers wounds with a smile. The kid is strong and caring, he is respectable but what sort of person would do this to him? I shook my head of the thoughts concentrating on what I was going to have to do when I got back to the room.

~~~ Hana's POV~~~

My body ached but something felt oddly warm…I had expected to wake up on the ground where I had lost consciencness but instead I was laying on something comfortable. A bed? I was curious as to what this feeling was coming from so I opened my eyes blinking the haziness away. I stared in aww ,my vision wasn't working right so all I saw was a black, white, and orange blur. I sat up flinching as I put pressure on my abused rear ,my vision returned to normal as I looked around.I was in someones room and by the looks of it a captains or lieutenants room.I shivered and looked at the figure I had shared a bed with,my heart sped up and my breathing became shallow.I-it was none other than Captain Saijin Komamura of squad 7.

He stirred in the covers and looked at me the white fur on his snout slightly rinkled like he had smelt something bad "Even after cleaning and washing you the scent still lingers on your body" I was was he talking about? I looked at my body noticing I was completely nude.I froze ,he knows..He knows what happened to me…I looked at him questioningly…Only to see him smile "Good to see your fine though..If you had died on me in the night or gotten worse I would have had to tell your captain what happened and quite frankly she isn't the best person to piss off" he said looking over my body.

I had to chuckle at that one. He was very different right now than I had ever saw him I smiled at him "I'm sorry.."I said bowing my head "Ive let you see this disgusting sight..I'm very very sorry …But please don't tell anyone." I pleaded. The expression on his face changed slightly, it went from slightly happy to concerned. I stayed in my position still bowing until I heard him sigh. I looked up and he dragged me down back into the bed and covered me up "I won't…Go back to sleep..I'll let you stay here until you can at least walk right" he said slightly pulling me to his chest. I was surprised ,not even my friends would show this type of affection and amount of caring for me. I nodded feeling my eyelids slide shut mumbling a slight thank you to him as my mind went black again.

My mind started to stray into thought of why I was here.I had come back because they needed my help with all the wounded shinigami. The only reason I was still here was because by the time I had finished what I was doing it was dark and it would have been rude to ask them to open the door to the living world so I could go back this late at night. I shivered as scenes from what happened played in my mind. I felt the captains grip on me tighten before my mind completely slipped into darkness.

~~~Ganju's POV in the living world~~~

"HEY! Shinigami wheres Hana isn't he supposed to be back by now" I yelled at Toshiro and Rangiku. Hana was called back to the seireitei because the hollows were taking a large toll on the squads. Toshiro was about to answer when the large screen that helped him keep in touch with the other squad captains flickered on showing a man with a head similar to that of a canine . Toshiro blinked in surprise "Saijin? This is a first..What do you need to tell me" Toshiro asked while trying to pull Rangiku off of the screen while she squeeled something about this "Saijin" 's furry ears being so cute.

Saijin looked at me then to Toshiro sighing "Hanatarou wont be returning there for a few days… He said that if Ganju starts freaking out just to hit up side the head and tell him to wait" he said snickering slightly at his final comment. Toshiro laughed and looked at me "You heard him…Wait" he said smirking before looking at Saijin "Whats wrong with Hanatarou" he asked . Saijin just shook his head "he will tell you if he wants you to know…Ive got to take my leave now..Toshiro one last thing I have to say before I leave.." he said with a serious expression. Toshiro arched his left brow and nodded "OK what Saijin" he asked in slight surprise. "GET RANGIKU UNDER CONTROL" He screamed before the screen turned blank and left the room silent.

I humphed as I made my way to mine and Hana's apartment..Something didn't feel right, Hana had told me that he was going to be back as soon as could have happened to keep him at a place he was bullied and mistreated ? I shrugged ,knowing Hana would tell me if he wanted me to know.

~~~Captain Saijin Komamura POV~~~

Hanatarou has been getting better.. The kid has grown on me and I guess you could say we were friends. His body is still covered in bruises and when he walks his knees will buckle sometimes but other than that he is fine. I watch him when he starts healing himself to make sure he doesn't over do himself.I wouldn't say I love the boy but that he makes my 'fatherly' instinct tick. Its been four days and he can almost walk right.. I decided to let him go back to work today …I trust him to not do to much and strain his body…

TBC!!! THAT IS IF YOU LIKED IT ANYWAY!!!


	2. Again

_Pay attention to the words I like to play around sometimes and make things humorous. If you like this I have two other stories out for view but neither are finished since I don't see a point in finishing a story no one likes._

_CHAPTER 2!_

~~~Hana's POV~~~

'He finally let me out of his still not in a good enough condition to face my friends but at least I'm healing a lot faster with Saijin's help. I wonder why he is helping me at all and even being so kind as to help me keep it a secret.' I sat thinking as I waited for the captain to call on me to give me my daily chore. I flinched and clutched my stomach as I felt a sudden a twinge of pain. I have such bad luck. It was almost that month again..That horrid month of February when ,no matter what gender , all of the squad four members acted like insatiable animals in heat. It wasn't the heat that I hated it was more the fact that we lost complete control of ourselves all through the month. I began to think back to last years incedent…

**(FLASH BACK)**

**(ITS SMUTTY AND YAOI!!)**

It had finally happened. Hanatarou's body had matured early and was forced into heat two days early. He sat leaning against squad fours main building ,his eyes following any larger man the caught his fancy. "I really cant stand this…If I don't get help soon I'm going to end up attacking someone" I managed to say through my rough panting. I sighed before getting up and accidentally falling on someone "I'ms-sorry" I stuttered out as I messly got off the extra victim of my clumsiness. I was shocked and scared to find that I had extended my hand to none other than Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya as he got to his feet with my help he gave me a strange look.

I backed off and bowed "I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya" I turned to leave only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I let a small moan escape my mouth and apparently that told him all he needed to know of why I was out of it enough to fall on him. I looked back to see a small smirk playing on his lips before everything started to blur past me. I was surprised to say the least. Toshiro had me on his shoulder and was flash stepping somewhere. When everything stopped moving we were in a dark room lit be a little light that escaped a gap in the curtains. I couldn't help but gasp and moan as he threw me down, on what I believe was his bed, and ran his fingers over my chest and into my haori. I could see himleering at my reaction " Do you top or are you submissive " He asked running his hands up to my shoulders before moving them down to play with my nipples. I gasped and arched into the touch "b-bottom" I moaned out.

He chuckled and striped my body "Good..Don't worry about getting in trouble with your Captain..I'll sort it out with her tomorrow" he said before he started licking down my chest and taking my right nipple into his mouth and sucking. I watched as his hand made its way up to my neglected left nipple and tweaked it "AHHHG! TOSHIRO "I screamed before tangling my fingers in his hair. He stopped his torture on my nipples and moved up kissing my neck "who said you could call me by that name? Punishment is in order Hanatarou-kun" he said smirking before he put his face only inches from mine.I whimpered and trembled as he slid his hands down to my bare thighs and spread my head followed and he rook in the sight"You're a virgin yet I'm getting such good reactions from you..This is going to be fun" he said before lowering his head and licking up my shaft. I bit my bottom lip as his head moved lower,I was curious on what he was doing until I felt something warm and wet circling my entrance.

That's when I lost it, I jumped up and stripped the captain of his cloths.I panted while taking in the sight of a very naked ,aroused , sexy , and silver haired captain staring at me in surprise.I shivered and positioned his cock at my entrance while placing his hands on my hips "Forget preperation….I need it bad" he smirked as he gripped my hips. "Glad to hear I didn't think I could last much longer ether"he pushed my hips down forcing his dick deep into me. I moaned and my body faltered before I placed my hands on the captains chest for support. Toshiro gasped and clawed into my hips as I took him all the way to the hilt "So hot….and tight" he panted before thrusting his hips upwards. I moaned and clawed his chest as I bounced on his dick. I panted and positioned my self so my prostate would get hit with each thrust.I smirked as I slowly went up and down forcing heavy panting and strangled groans from Toshiro. I was lifting my self again when he suddenly switched our positions and plowed into me. I was about to scream when he put his hand over my mouth "Hold that for the moment …someones coming". I panted and looked at him questionably before we heard a knock on his door.

He sighed "What do you want" he asked in an impatient tone before ramming into me again.I had to cover my mouth with both hands to muffle the loud moan that escaped my throat. The person on the other side of the door stood silently for a while before we heard the click of the lock and a door opening and closing. We both looked toward the door where there stood a tattooed red head who wore a surprised expression. He didn't say anything just looked from Toshiro to smirked before plunging into me again forcing a very pleasured moan from my throat. Renji blushed and covered his groin. Toshiro smirked at Renji never stopping his brutal humping "If you would like to join im sure Hana-chan would be glad to help you" he said ramming head on into my prostate.I gasped while nodding before looking at Renji as he quickly stripped and walked to join us on the bed. Toshirelowered his body closer making his head reach about my chest and started sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh. I moaned and looked at Renji as he sat on the bed and started stroking his own cock "W-what do you want me to do" I asked him trying to get my breaths right so I wouldn't moan as Toshiro moved. Renji looked at me then looked at Toshiro as he thrust deep into me causing me to claw into the bed sheets.

Toshiro yanked me up so he was sitting and I was straddling his lap "You want to be here, right" Toshiro smirked as he thrust into and spread my ass. I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck "I-I cant Captain I've already got you in without preparation I can't take another" I said fearfully as he eyeballed Renji's thick 9 inch dick ,fully erect. Toshiro just smirked as he started tracing my, already full, entrance with two of his fingers before thrusting them in ,in time with his dick. I gasped and clawed his back at the stinging sensation. It was way to much ,I was on the verge of ripping and cumming all at the same time. Renji moved in behind me and stated kissing my neck occasionally straying into a bite or a lick before looping his hands around my torso and playing with my nipples. That was it,I came and I came hard my cum covered Toshiro stomach and he smirked as he ran his fingers over it.

Renji was shivering slightly and I smiled, I wasn't done I was ready for round two. Toshiro rammed in again and I moaned arching into toshiro forcing my head back on to renji's shoulder. Toshirowas enjoying this torture on my body "Renji I want you to position your self" ordered Toshiro lifting me to where his tip was resting at my sighed and lined his dick up with Toshiro's "There…As you wished captain Hitsugaya" he said taking over lifting my body. Toshiro licked his lips leering "Bring him down" he commanded before licking my neck. I shivered and screamed out as I was impaled by both cocks. Renji flinched at the reaction eyeing my carefully. I turned my head and smiled at him before bringing him into a deep kiss ,rolling my hips earning groans from both of my violent semes.

(**flash back ends here!!!!!!!** Want the rest just ask….)

I was brought out of my thoughts when I ran into someone. A very large someone…. A very strong someone…A very dangerous someone… I felt their glare before I saw a smirk grace their lips "You're a cute little brat arn't you". I smelt the alcohol on their breath and their hands on my still very tender waist. I flinched and tried to pull out of his grasp. I caught a glimpse of the moon. 'I got so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realise it got so late. Saijin isn't going to be happy' I quickly wriggled my way out of the mans grasp before I was tackled and pinned.

I could feel the man dry humping me. I really couldn't take it I was still hurting and this man would really tear me up. I felt the tears run down my cheeks and man was taken back by my reaction. I looked at him and took my chance "SAIJIN!!!!! HELP ME" I screamed the man quickly covered my mouth smirking. I shivered ,the man's eyes were staring into mine.I could see what he wanted in those eyes…They screamed Lust and begged for eyes flooded with fear and tears before I herd calm foot steps coming toward me and my attacker… The person was out of sight and the echoing of those footsteps sent shivers down my spine…

Second chapter…Who is the mysteriously creepy person coming to Hana chans rescue!!! I really don't know…………..Heh sad isn't it ill make it worth while if you continue reading though.


	3. February and Tummy Aches!

**Im sorry babes!!!! I finally got ungrounded my damn brat of a friend kinda caught me in a comprimising position followed by my sister…ANYWHO! Im back now and ill be continuing blood baby and a little to long! Thannk you to those who reviewed and I love you all even if I don't know you personally! Also for those interested I have other stories that I cant release on fanfiction im sure most of my reviewers would die of blood loss after reading ;).Here is chapter three! Total surprise trust me…**

**CHAPTER 3 BABY!!!**

**(Hana's POV)**

My attention became drawn to those foot steps. My hope growing with each echo while my fear also grew with each step.I felt the man shift his weight off of me and I looked at my potential savior and just about screamed at that broad muscular chest that blocked my was captain Zaraki.I slowly stood and backed up looking around I noticed my attacker had run away and smiled while heaving a relieved sigh. " I don' get a thank you, brat?" I heard Kenpachi boom while shuffling his weight and then I heard an ever so familiar giggle. I chuckled and looked at his back and there clung Yachiru "Hello Captain Zaraki. Thank you Captain … Hello Yachiru" I said bowing my head.I heard a huff before I felt arms rap around my neck "HANA CHAN I GOTS A TUMMY ACHE! I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE BUT YOU HELPING ME SO ME AND KENNY WENT LOOKING FOR YOU!!! WHY WERE YOU PLAYING SNUGGLE BUDDIES WITH THAT MAN?"she questioned in her peppy voice before her smiling expression became serious"Or is it that he was trying to hurt my Hana-chan ?". I felt a shiver go down my spine "ahhhh..Its fine Yachiru let me help you with that tummy ache…Ummm can you escort me back to Saijin's place after this though" I asked shyly know that Zaraki would get the wrong impression.

I looked at the captain and saw him eyeing my suspiciously before smirking "Saijin that old dog! Never would have thought he had a type let alone dated" he boomed accompanied with a laugh. I sighed before looking at Yachiru she was scrunching her face while holding her stomach "Alright Yachiru dos it just hurt or do you feel nauseous to"I asked while she whimpered a little. "She whined loudly "It just hurts. MAKE IT STOP HANA CHAN" she said in her less serious tone of voice. I sighed and pulled a stethoscope out of my small medic pack. After putting the pronged ends in my ears I stuck the other end on Yachiru's stomach. I chuckled slightly and put the stethoscope back in my bag before turning to Captain Zaraki "Did you happen to feed her any spice foods today" I asked trying to hold back my laughter. He blinked and shrugged "She might have eaten five plates of spice curry for breakfast" he said while scratching the back of his neck. I pulled out a pill I picked up in the human world called peptobismal and gave it to Yachiru "Here it tastes like bubble gum. Swallow it and if it isn't better in an hour I'll be at Saijin's ok" I told her before completely closing up my pack. I smiled at Zaraki then hugged Yachiru before heading toward what I believed was the way to squad seven barracks.

"HEY! BRAT! That's the wrong way come on and climb on with Yachiru I needed to speak with that old dog anyway"I turned to see Zaraki standing with his back to me,waiting. I blushed and walked back toward them before taking a place on Kenpachi's back opposite of Yachiru and off we went. I finally understood why Orihime felt so sick after her ride on kenpachi's back .He went so fast , didn't pay any attention to the comfort of his passengers ,and seemed to have a tendency of getting lost. I was happy though that he let me point the way once we got to a place I was familiar with. Finally after an hour long trip I made it back to my current housing and struggled up the stairs. Still being dizzy from my injurys and being rough housed like that I was lucky that I go DOWN the stairs.

Quickly I made my way down the hall to what was temporarily mine and Saijin's home.I opened the door but froze in my spot at the scene I was witnessing.. I blushed and quickly closed the door surprising Zaraki. I smiled at him while the dark blush still stained my cheeks "H-he is t-temporarily in disposed..H-HEY WAIT!" I screamed as Zaraki pushed his way past me and into the room Saijin was currently occupying.

**(Saijin's POV)**

I howled my heavenly completion. That scent Its been hanging all over Hana, the apartment and I even caught a whiff of it while I was filling out paper work. It was so light but it was so very very arousing. A smell of something sweet and promising ,a scent of something to love. I feel a bit disgusted with myself that I used an image of Hanatarou for such a profane act but I probably couldn't have done it any other way. Speaking of which ,were is the boy? Unconsciously I layed down on his futon forgetting my I regained my breath I heard the familiar click of the door but before I had a chance to see who was entering my domain the door closed again.

Swiftly I jumped up and put on the lower half of what was my haori before Kanpachi burst looked at me then at somebody by the door frame "What are you talking about Hanatarou? He dudnt seem so busy to me" he said. I could have swore heart stopped when I saw my blushing room mate enter the room while Kenpachi made his way in behind him with Yachiru asleep on his shoulder.I heard the door click closed before I saw Hanatarou blush even more at the small photograph that I had come acrossed of him covered in pale drops of what was left of my seed. I was glad my face was fury so they couldn't see my embarrassment.

I tried to make eye contact with the boy but he avoided it by taking Yachiru and heading out of the room saying "Ill be in the recreation hall...I missed dinner". I sighed and looked at my oldest friend with a pleading puppy dog face "WHAT THE-?! Why the hell are you makin that face at me" Kenpachi asked while looking at me like **I **was the mad man. Doing my best I did a rabid dog glare at him which made him twitch slightly "I think I have feelings for the boy….He also caught me in a very …………. compromising position" I said in attempts to hide my shame. I knew he was smirking and that he was going to make me work for his help. I opened my mouth but quickly shut it when he stopped smirking and looked at the stained futon that was Hanatarou's "Whats with all the blood stains" he asked seriously. I froze.I guess I had to tell him…

"WHAT?! Those Bastards better hope that I don't find them. Actually correction they better hope I DO because if Yachiru dos they will wish it was me dishing it out."I blinked " Why would Yachiru get revenge? I never knew she was friends with Hana" I said while tilting my head like a curious puppy. Zaraki sighed and plopped down in front of me "He is the one who always helps Yachiru when she is injured…he even watches her when I'm busy" my friend said with a sort of distant look in his eyes. Something was up. He never looked like that "What did you see" I knew he was keeping something from me. He sighed "I kinda found Hanatarou pinned to the ground earlier by some asshole…I scared him off but I don't think we can leave him be anymore..he hasn't looked well all day and his February scent is already being emitted. Again I froze. (_February+Hanatarou+ MEN_=**RAPE) **I jumped up "You realise we let him walk into a lions den when he went to the recreation hall by himself. Right,kenpachi" I saw the fatherly fear infest his body before he disappeared in a flash leaving my door open.

**(Zaraki's POV)**

I flash stepped out of Saijin's room and into the squad seven recreation hall where I found a smiling Hanatarou with a very angry Yachiru sleeping in his lap while still holding her sword.I looked around and noticed a few of Saijin's subordinates cowering in the corner.I couldn't help but laugh. It looked like a mother cradling a very cute,deadly, and weapon wielding toddler who had effectively scared off the potential dangers that threatened her mother.I herd a zip beside me and noticed Saijin starring at the same image before joining me in my laughter.

I regained my control followed by Saijin who glared at the men cowering in the corner before picking up both Hanatarou and Yachiru. I grabbed Yachiru and smiled at Hanatarou is he waved good bye while I started my own journey to squad 11's holding quarters. I looked back to find the door shut and Yachiru asleep on my shoulder. I don't know when the hell she got there but she is a very weird mystery with in itself.I stopped to think for a minute. Was it smart to leave Saijin With Hana-chan while the poor boys is injured and in heat.I waved it off before completing the small task of reaching my housing area.

**(Same time but back to Hana's POV)**

I smiled as I waved Captain Zaraki off while never leaving Saijin's safe arms.I know what he was doing earlier and to say that I wasn't a bit surprised was a lie.I smiled as Saijin closed the door and looked at me with eyes that screamed "I'M SORRY!! DON'T BE MAD!!! I'LL EXPLAIN WHY" I smiled and gently jumped from his arms and grabbed his looked questioningly at me before he got the picture. I dragged him up the steps to his room ,making sure to close the door behind me. He sat down on our futon and I could see the fur on his cheeks ruffled(his form of a blush).

I chuckled before sitting in his lap and rubbing his ears, something I found he liked by the way a smile would form and his dos face would turn to that of a pampered puppy. I smiled at him and nuzzled his neck "I'm not mad. I am however curious. Why would you do that using my scent and my picture instead of oh lets say Rangiku's or Momo's" I asked causing his scared dog look to return.I waited only to receive a lick to the face and the surprise of being pinned to the futon. I looked at Saijin who was looking for some form of approval. I sighed and sat up causing him to get into a sitting position "Why do you want this? Because its February or-" he cut me off.

**(Saijin's POV)**

"I seem to have developed feelings for you" I blushed while I made my confession.I looked at him to see his understanding smile. " Saijin I want a promise. If that's true then promise that I can stay here and show you my feelings to you when you get back from your duties your not sure I want to know now" I know I was panting like an excited puppy." PROMISE! I promise" I barked out before tackling him to our bedding. He smiled at me before he rolled me over and sat on my muscular furry stomach "Good now do you mind helping me get through this heat?" he asked with a cute blush staining his cheeks. I quickly nodded while he started stripping me of my already tented pants.

_SMUT BEGINS HERE! YOU ARE WARNED!_

As he disrobed me of the little clothing I had I quickly stripped him of his uniform. I drank in the sight of that pale as moon light skin. As I ravaged him with my eyes he busied himself with pleasuring my need cock. I yelped when I felt his warm mouth take in my much to large member.I pulled him off and shook my head before I positioned him over my body with his head near my member and his ass above my face.I smirked at the already twitching arousal standing between his legs.I felt his small tongue running over my human like member so I decided to return the favor. Swiftly I licked his member getting a small mewl out of my partner.

My body shook with pleasure at the vibrations that sent through my cock. I'm definitely not going to last if that happens to often. I shifted his hips so I could see his entrance and waited for a sign of nodded and a smirked before running my dog like tongue over the scared opening. I smiled and held his hips while I continued licking the quivering opening. Feeling it was safe I pushed my tongue into the tight heat of his body. He quickly pulled off my cock and moaned loudly wile I moved my tongue around to stretch him out.

After a long while of pleasuring my flower he stopped me "Stop… No…. Aaahhhhuuuggggg…. More….I'm ready" he moaned at while tugging at the fur of my legs. I nodded and changed our positions to where he was sitting above my arousal.I didn't want to hurt him by being to rough so I was going to let him do as he wished. Before I could comprehend what was happening I felt myself buried in the heat that was his ass. I opened my eyes to see him slowly lifting and lowering himself on my engorged member and growled at the torturous pace.

**(Hana's POV)**

My mind is so mixed up! The heat that's been pulsing through my body all day is finally starting to dissipate while the coil in my stomach tightens. "GOD!! SAIJIN" I screamed while increasing my riding speed. Before I knew it he had me pinned to the ground and was licking at my neck. He pulled off and thrust deep into me causing me to scream and shudder in pure bliss "I can't take much more Hanatarou" he seemed to whisper in my ear as he continued his vigorous thrusting into my willing body. I nodded and wrapped my legs around his waist before wrapping my arms around his muscular neck.

His once hard, fast, but precise thrusts became. Violent and plundering. I was drowning in pure ecstasy and then the most unfortunate happened. We reached our climax. I clenched around his member as my seed spelt onto my stomach while his covered my insides. He pulled out and collapsed in the bed beside me while we came down from our highs we seemed to slip into a warm embrace. I felt him shift beside me "What are your feeling for me" I tried to answer but i was overcome by the welcoming arms of sleep.

_**I'm sorry I love Saijin!I know its weird but me and my friend talk about it everyday I promise to anyone who doesn't like it that it wont happen again because soon the dearest Hana is going to return to his friends! Not a spoiler just a promise! I guess I could refer to this as a pure crack chapter!**_


End file.
